Encounter With Chaos
by Chippy0791
Summary: Based on a battle I had with a friend. What happens when A Tau Detachment Encounters a small chaos group?
1. The Encounter

Encounter With Chaos

Ok this is based on a battle I had with my friend.

* * *

Shas'la Vi walked along the plains with his Fire Warrior Squad. It had been 5 days sent his Tau detachment made planet fall on this strange unknown planet. As far as they knew, it was a green world, with rolling plains and forests.

Now two groups of Fire Warriors, a Pathfinder Team, and two Crisis Battle Suits were sent to scout ahead of the main force for hostels. So far all they found on the plainswere about ten-foot boulders, and a pond,.

"There's nothing out here but bugs and dirt." Said Vi over the COM radio. He was in the back of his squad on point.

"Quiet Shas'la " replied his squad Shas'ui, Vonin, "The enemy could be anywhere, and I don't want them to pick up on radio chatter."

"What enemy?" asked Tulen, the carbineer. "All we heard was a little crash in the night and everyone is freaking out." Normally, Fire Warriors never complained, butthis grouphas seen so much action, for so long, they have taken to it. Plus, their commanding officers didn't seem to mind, as long as they got the job done. Which they always did.

* * *

"Let's check out those ruins," Vonin said to his squad. "I think I see movement there.

The squad was about 100 yards from the ruins, coming down a hill. Vi was having a conversation with a fellow squad member, Tiv, when Tiv suddenly burst red mist and crumpled to the ground.

"Auto cannon! Take cover!" Vonin yelled as the group dove for the boulders or whatever cover they could find. Vi ended up next to Vonin and Tulen. Vonin was looking through his battle binocs. He threw them down and cursed.

"It's those blasted Chaos! I can see a large squad of warriors, a heavy weapons team, and a terminator." Vonin said grimly. He grabbed Tulen.

"Get on the COM, radio the pathfinders, tell them to light up the targets for the battle suits. I want them to target those heavy weapon teams!"

After a few moments of radio chatter, the Crisis' started to pound the chaos weapon team with battle cannon and missile fire, but to now avail. The group would just take cover in the ruins. One Battle Suit Shas'vre was about to shoot off another round of fire but got a lascannon slug blasted into his chest. The blast punctured the suit's tough armor and sent the Sahs'vre falling to the ground.

The squads peppered the chaos troops with fire, killing some, but mostly their heavy armor deflected the Tau's shots.

"Vi, you stay here with Tulen, I'm going to give Squad Two some help." The Shas'ui ran sprinted towards another a large boulder where squad two was taking cover. Although before he got to the squad, he was hit by a bolter shot to the stomach and fell to the ground, wriggling in pain.

Without thinking, Vi ran out to get his squad leader. He heard a shout behind him, covering fire maybe? He didn't care, his leader was in danger and he had to get him. Bullets drove into the ground with a _Thud _as he ran toward Vonin. He grabbed him by his collar and dragged him back to his cover.

Tulen helped Vi sit Vonin up, They took off his helmet, to talk to him clearly, but it was too late, he was dead.

Tulen suddenly looked up. "They're moving up!" Vi looked out. It was true. The squads of chaos warriors, lead by the terminator, were advancing. He looked over at squad two, and see what their Shas'ui would say, but he had died too.

"Retreat back to the main camp!" yelled the battle suit Shas'vre. "I'll cover you!"

The suit opened up with it's weapons as the squad fell back. Only three warriors got away before a missile hit the battle suit, and the explosion disintegrated the Shas'vre. Then all hell broke loose. Retreating Tau were mowed down by the terminator's roaring machine gun. Any fire directed at the terminators tough armor was in vain. Vi and Tulen stayed put.

"This is great." Said Tulen. "If we stay we're dead, if we move, we're dead." He then gasped in terror and looked behind Vi. Behind him stood the hulking terminator. It raised it machine gun. Vi stared in horror. Before the ultimate doom by bullets, the Terminator suddenly fell to the ground, a huge sizzling hole in the back of his helmet.

"You owe me one, Shas'La." Said a pathfinder over the radio. "You get out of here. We can remain hidden from these demons and will wait for you to return with a stronger force. We will link up with you then.

Vi thanked the pathfinder. He was shaking. He was shaking as he fell back to the main camp, dodging bullets. He was shaking when he reported to his superior officers. He was shaking when he linked up with the survivors of that battle. And he was still shaking when he went to sleep, thinking of the next battle.

* * *

So yea, I got pretty destroyed in that battle. But at least I got that terminator. So look for the next and final chapter in this battle, where I get some revenge. 


	2. The Revenge

Chapter 2

Ok here's the second and final chapter of the story. This one is based on the battle my friend had just after the one the previous chapter was based on.

Vi was shook as the Devil Fish Troop Carrier he and his fellow warriors were in. It had been one day since the slaughter on the plains at the hands of the chaos troops. Only about three members of his squad (including him and his friend Tulen) survived the slaughter, so they had to attach them selves to a new squad.

This time they had a chance. Not only did they have 2 more Crisis Battle Suits, but also a Hammerhead Tank too. Add that to the two new Fire Warrior squads and the awaiting team of Path Finders, and you had a formidable force.

"We're coming up on the drop zone. Heavy weapons fire expected. Brace for impact!" Announced the Devil Fishes pilot. Vi shuddered. Those things caused way too much trouble for him. He had a flashback of his friend Tiv being ripped apart by an auto cannon.

The Squad's Shas'Ui, Ketxi, stood up to addressed the team. No one really heard him. The booms of explosions and the thuds of Las Cannon slugs slamming into the Drop Ship's hull.

"We're at the Drop Zone. Go! Go! Go!" the announcer yelled as the Drop Ship's door opened.

Vi and his squad dove out of the Devil Fish and out on to the open field. Auto Cannon fire was whizzing in the air. No sooner had they gotten away from the Devil Fish, it exploded from a missile detonating on its hull. Having no other visible cover, the squad huddled down behind the wreckage.

"Tulen get the other squad on the radio and tell squad two and the battle suits to move up." Ketxi said. "I want the Crisis to keep the Heavy Weapon Team's heads with battle cannon fire till' the Hammerhead arrives."

"Sir we can't stay here long, they will pinpoint our position!" Vi yelled over the whine of battle cannon fire.

"There's a small pond." Tulen said, pointing across the plain. "We can lay low in there and stay out of their sights till' the Heavy Weapons are taken out!"

So the squad decided to make a dash for the pond. One unlucky Fire Warrior had a hole blown into him by a Las Cannon Shot. One was brought down by bolter fire. When they reached the pond they noticed it was about waist-high. They laid down and waited.

"Alright." Said Ketxi. " I want a secure channel, no chance of someone listening in. Tulen radio Squa-"

Tulen interrupted him. "Chaos moving out!"

"Ok, everyone stay low, and stay quiet." Ketxi said. Everyone remained motionless. A small squad of six Chaos Warriors had advanced from the safety of the ruins and was looking for them. The group of Twisted Soldiers soon passed them up.

"Radio Squad Two, tell them too watch out for those troops." Ketxi said.

"Uh sir" Tulen said, "You might want to here this."

Over the radio, spine tingling screams came on.

"Ah! They've come to close! The Battle suits, dead! Squad One, please send help! Oh no! AH! AH! AHHHH!"

"It's too late to help them now. We'll have to wait here and get them on the return. Until then we will have to stay out of sight of the Heavy Weapon Team."

"You won't have to worry about them, Shas'ui." Said an unknown voice over the COM. "Just leave that to us.'

The Fire Warriors looked up from their hiding spot. There in the middle of the plain, was the Hammer Head tank. It then suddenly fired a large blue energy blast at the Chaos Weapon Team. The sound was deafening, and was followed by a satisfying series of screams from the disintegrating Weapon Team.

After killing the Scout Chaos Troops that destroyed Squad Two, It was time to draw the remaining Chaos Troops out. So the Tank shot a few shots to "encourage " the troops to make a final charge. The plan worked. The last remaining Fire Warriors unleashed a volley of fire into the troops. Blood exploded from all the holes in their armor caused by the Tau's Pulse Rifles. They were quickly mowed down.

Vi and the rest of the squad set up camp and gathered the bodies. They had finally taken the plain. They radioed in the rest of the force. Vi sat by a fire. It scared him to think what the rest of the battles would be like to take this planet. But he would worry about that later. He needed some well-deserved sleep.

So Yea I got my revenge from the first battle. Thanks for reading my story everyone.


End file.
